Awake
by SolarumNyx
Summary: A tale of England and America's relationship, and the hardships they faced. USUK tribute to Awake by Secondhand Serenade. Rated T for swearing.


**This story was written to support LGBT worldwide. Most people can't imagine what it would be like to be bullied and ridiculed everyday, and approximately 30% of all youth suicide is because of this. It is, by no means, easy. I myself am _not_ LGBT, but I support love, no matter in what shape or form it comes in. I don't mean to offend anyone out there by writing this, but it just popped into my head while I was daydreaming today. UKUS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, Awake by Secondhand Serenade. According to the fair use agreement, a limited exception to copyright law is granted to the author of a creative work. ^_^ Songfics for everyone!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,<br>I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
>You're an angel disguised. <strong>_

"Iggyyyyyy!" England scowled and turned around, but in his heart he smiled. As expected, America soon turned the corner and ran straight into England's arms.

"You idiot…" England was blushing and his stomach was doing backflips as he shyly kissed America on the cheek.

"You haven't visited in so long! I missed you! You wanna go see a movie with me? I heard there's this new horror movie that I wanna watch, and…" England blocked out the mindless chatter and just smiled and nodded. America had a tendency to talk too fast when he was nervous, after all.

_**And you're lying real still,  
>but your heart beat is fast just like mine.<br>And the movie's long over,  
>that's three that have passed, one more's fine.<br>**_

America knew that the movie was already over (that was the third one that had passed, apparently), but he didn't want to move. They had sat in the very rear of the theater, and they were the only ones in their row. America sat on England's lap (in a sort of clumsy half on, half off manner) and the other nation's arms were clasped around America's waist, pulling him against England. He didn't mind. England was very still, but when America leaned his head back against him, he heard (to his delight) that his heart was racing just as fast as America's.

"Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go home."

_**Will you stay awake for me?  
>I don't wanna miss anything<br>I don't wanna miss anything  
>I will share the air I breathe,<br>I'll give you my heart on a string,  
>I just don't wanna miss anything. <strong>_

"England?" America's voice shook as he paced into the guest bedroom where England lay.

"Mmmrph…what is it, America?" England replied sleepily.

"W-well, there was thunder, and then the shadows on the wall were all scary, a-and then it was like the movie we saw, and the p-power went out, and –"

England cut him off with a sigh. "Come here."

With a joyful expression, America all but leapt into the bed, snuggling into the other nation's warmth. England reluctantly wrapped his arms around America, pulling him into a soft embrace.

"I-Iggy?"

"Yes, America?"

"C-Can you stay awake? A-at least until I fall asleep or something?"

England grumbled. "Do you know what ungodly hour this is, America?"

America pouted in the dark. "For me?"

England hesitated, and then tightened his grip around America. "…for you."

"Ya know we're gonna have to face the other nations tomorrow, right?"

"…Yes."

_**I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,**_  
><em><strong>but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.<strong>_

England tried his best to suppress the trembling that rose up inside of him. He bit his tongue and tightened his grip on America's hand. America smiled sympathetically at England.

"Don't worry. I'm the hero, right? I can do this, and so can you!"

England smiled softly. Even though he was nervous, America helped calm him down. He felt, in a way, _alive_. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the handle of the conference room door. England felt certain that the only way he could ever do something like this was with America. Praying that the other nations would not take it too badly, he prepared to open the door.

No matter what, he needed America with him now, _especially _now.

_**And if it's a hero you want,**_  
><em><strong>I can save you. Just stay here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your whispers are priceless.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near.<strong>_

America raced through the foggy streets of London, running after England. Finally, America caught up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Iggy…" There were tears on the other nations face, and America felt something inside of him burn at the sight of it.

"America, I can't do this anymore. Especially…especially not now." England looked away. The other nations had responded mostly negatively to their relationship, and England and America had stormed out of the conference, leaving the shocked nations with their jaws dropped.

"Look, England, I don't care. I'm the hero, remember? Hey…look at me, yeah?" America tilted England's head up. "C'mon, I don't give a damn what they say about us, okay? Just…just don't leave." America pulled England to him and hugged him as hard as he could.

"But they were right. America, I'm your _older brother._ Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" England said, voice breaking slightly. He pulled back and looked away, and America could see a tear flowing down his face. He wiped it away quickly, and sighed.

"Didn't you hear what I just freaking said? _I don't care. _I don't care what they say, I don't care what they think, I just…I love you, okay? So…stay with me." America looked away, blushing.

England looked up with an anguished look on his face. "But, America…this is _wrong._"

America pulled England to him and kissed him passionately on his lips. Pulling away, he responded fiercely. "Did that _feel_ wrong? Don't say stuff like that _ever_ again. Hear me?"

England hesitated, deliberating mentally for a minute before blushing fiercely. "Only if you kiss me like that again, git."

America smiled and gladly complied.

_**Will you stay awake for me?**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna miss anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna miss anything<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will share the air I breathe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll give you my heart on a string,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just don't wanna miss anything.<strong>_

America and England walked back into their shared house, America jumping onto the couch and laying down. "That…was a hell of a day." America commented absentmindedly.

England sighed before plopping down on the sofa next to him. "True."

America sat up and laid his head on England's shoulder. "Do you think they'll ever accept it?" It had been over 3 years, and yet the other nations still didn't accept them. America thought it was strange. After all, he wasn't _exactly_ England's sibling, right? It was technically adoption… Besides, Romano and Spain had gotten together. Weren't they in the same situation? And yet, they managed to escape all the ridicule and disgust their relationship brought them. America sighed softly.

England flinched slightly. "I-it doesn't matter either way, right?"

America grinned and kissed England sloppily. "I guess so, huh?"

England smiled and stood up. "Well…in that case…catch." He threw a small black box at America, expecting him to catch it. He did, and opened it. Inside was a small silver ring, inlaid with sapphires and emeralds, matching the color of their eyes.

England spoke again. "I guess you know what this means then –" He was cut off as America all but tackled him, hugging him with the strength of a nation.

"Yeessssssss!"

_**Say my name. I just want to hear you.**_  
><em><strong>Say my name. So I know it's true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're changing me. You're changing me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You showed me how to live.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So just say. So just say…<strong>_

It was 5 years after England and America had first gotten together. They got past each day with difficulty, facing all the hardships of their relationship. Their cars had been trashed, their houses broken into, and America had even been stabbed once. (The offender soon regretted that decision.) England sometimes had to resort to a fist-fight to get out of some scrapes, and even then, he always carried a pocket-knife in his pocket. They were harassed, pranked, and even assaulted. Their life was not, by any means, easy, but happiness came easily to the couple. England knew, America had changed him. He no longer responded to the ridicule and jeers of their peers, just smiled and held America _just a little bit tighter._

_**That you'll stay awake for me.**_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna miss anything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna miss anything.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will share the air I breathe,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll give you my heart on a string,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just don't wanna miss anything<strong>_

_~Because even if the whole world turns on us, I will stay by your side._


End file.
